In EHV gas insulated circuit breakers rated for 362-550 KV installations, three or more serially connected interrupters are utilized to interrupt the current. These interrupters and the associated blast valve components and operating linkages are supported within the sealed enclosure by individual storage tanks which contain gas at relatively high pressure for effecting arc extinction. In these type of circuit breakers, the interrupters are relatively large and heavy. In addition, the blast valve castings are likewise large and are also heavy. In manufacturing these components, there is a certain amount of dimensional variance that occurs due to manufacturing tolerances. Thus, to effect mating engagement of these components within the circuit breaker enclosure and to attain operating alignment requires adjustment of the parts. In addition, the pull-rod assembly through which the closing and opening movement of the interrupter and associated blast valve is obtained requires substantial straight line alignment. The pull-rod assembly must be also connected by means of linkages to the interrupter contact and to the blast valve. All of these operating components must be mated and connected together without undue stresses and misalignments so that binding and interference between the components does not occur. Since the interrupter and blast valve are supported on the high pressure gas storage tank, the adjustment affected between components to obtain mating engagement and free acting connections may strain or stress the high pressure storage tank or may result in stress in the component.
The present invention provides a novel arrangement for obtaining adjustment of the storage tank relative to its supporting base and also for alignment of it with respect to the interrupter and blast valve assembly.